Treu bis in den Tod
by Todesser Lucius Malfoy
Summary: Alle seine Todesser haben IHN in der Stunde seiner größten Not verlassen! Wirklich alle? Voldemort stellt sich seinem letzten Kampf! Oneshot!


**Treu bis in den Tod**

Lord Voldemorts letzter Kampf

Es war dunkel in dem Wohnzimmer, welches – ehemals prachtvoll und von Reichtum

zeugend – nun, wie der Rest des Manors der Zerstörung anheim gefallen war.

Silbernes Mondlicht beschien staubigen Fußboden, zersplittertes Holz, zerfetzte

Möbelstücke, unzählige leblose Körper, gebrochene Augen und verkrümmte Glieder.

_Er_ stand mitten unter ihnen, sah auf sie herab und bedauerte ihren Tod nicht. Sie hatten ihn

verraten. Alle, die nun leblos zu seinen Füßen lagen, tot und schon bald vergessen, alle, die

ihm einst die Treue bis in den Tod geschworen hatten, Dolohow, Bellatrix, Rodolphus,

Pettigrew, Alecto, Amycus… sie alle hatten ihn verraten. Und umgehend ihre Strafe erhalten.

Er hatte sie getötet. Alle miteinander. Er hatte sie seine Macht spüren lassen und ihr

unwertes Leben aus dem Leib gerissen. Doch nun war er geschwächt…… Bellatrix Fluch

hatte ihm einen großen Teil seiner Lebenskraft geraubt und der Verrat schmerzte selbst ihn

– den Dunklen Lord.

Um ihr Leben zu retten, hätten sie ihn den Auroren ausgeliefert, hätten in Kauf genommen,

dass er getötet worden wäre, anstatt zu ihrem vor langer Zeit geleisteten Schwur zu stehen

und Seite an Seite mit ihm zu kämpfen – bis in den Tod.

_Verraten!_, hallte es in seinem schmerzenden Kopf wider. _Deine eigenen Todesser haben _

_dich verraten! Alle!_

Er spürte, wie die Lebensenergie weiter aus ihm heraus floss, seinen hageren Körper verließ

und in die Luft entschwand.

„Mein Lord! Sie kommen!"

Voldemort hob überrascht, aber müde den Kopf.

Wer war da? Hatte ihm doch einer seiner Todesser die Treue gehalten? Zu schwach um die

Aura zu erkennen, musste er seine Augen zur Hilfe nehmen, welche jedoch ebenfalls

langsam ihren Dienst quittierten. Er fühlte seine Schwäche und hasste sich dafür sie offen

zeigen zu müssen und nicht mehr verbergen zu können.

Im ersten Augenblick erkannte er nicht mehr als wabernde Schemen und Dunkelheit. _Der _

_Tod ist nicht mehr fern!_

„Wo seit ihr, meine treuen Todesser?"

Aus der Finsternis um ihn herum, schälten sich die Umrisse zweier Personen und als sein

Blick sich noch einmal klärte, erkannte er die beiden und zum ersten und gleichzeitig letzten

Mal erschien ein Lächeln auf den rissigen Lippen des Dunklen Lords, welches weder von

Hohn noch Verachtung zeugte, sondern lediglich seine Freude darüber ausdrückte, dass

wenigstens zwei seiner ehemals großen Anhängerschaft ihm die Treue hielten und ihn in

seiner letzten Stunde nicht verließen.

„Lucius! Severus! Seit ihr gekommen um eurem Meister das Lebenslicht auszuhauchen oder

werdet ihr euren Schwur erfüllen und mit mir zugrunde gehen?!", fragte er und wankte mehr

als das er ging auf die beiden Todesser zu. Oh wie sehr er sich für seine Schwäche hasste.

Nahe vor Lucius blieb er stehen, besah sich die ausgemergelte Gestalt des aus Askaban

entflohenen Zauberers, das verfilzte, dreckige Haar und den zerrissenen Umhang.

„Warum kommst du zu mir zurück, Lucius? Ließ ich dich nicht im Stich, als du in Askaban

darauf gewartet hast, befreit zu werden? Sag mir…… warum hältst ausgerechnet du mir die

Treue?"

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso heftiger drängte sich die Frage auf, ob er so etwas

wie Treue überhaupt verdient hatte. Er selbst hätte niemals gezögert einen jeden seiner

Gefolgschaft eigenhändig zu töten. _Verdient hast du sie nicht!_

„Mein Leben gehört euch, mein Lord! Nichts könnte mich davon abbringen bei euch zu sein,

in diesem letzten finalen Kampf."

Voldemort wandte sich an den schweigend dastehenden Tränkemeister.

„Und du, Severus, den ich jahrelang als Spion für meine Zwecke missbraucht habe? Warum

kehrst du zurück?"

„Ich pflege zu halten, was ich verspreche, mein Lord! Und ich versprach euch ewige Treue –

gegebenenfalls bis in den Tod!"

Da standen sie, seine beiden letzten Todesser, entschlossen – wenn die Auroren in Kürze

das Manor stürmen würden – mit ihm in den Tod zu gehen.

„Lebend werden sie uns niemals in die Finger bekommen!" Lucius Stimme war fest und die

Kampfeslust deutlich herauszuhören.

„Wir werden ihnen zeigen, wie Todesser zu sterben pflegen!" Auch Severus schien zum

Kampf bereit, hatte den Zauberstab fest in der Hand und sah zur Tür, von wo aus nun die

Geräusche sich nähernder Personen deutlich zu vernehmen waren.

_Die Auroren sind da!_

Voldemort drängte die aufkommende Schwäche noch einmal zurück und hob seinen

Zauberstab, der so vielen Menschen das Leben entrissen hatte.

„Dann lasst sie uns gebührend empfangen, meine treuen Freunde!"

_Freunde! _Er hatte nie Freunde gehabt, denn immer hatte er sich dafür gefürchtet, eines

Tages könnten sie sein Vertrauen missbrauchen und ihn verraten. Ja, Lord Voldemort höchst

selbst, hatte sich _gefürchtet_ und deshalb jegliche Art von Freundschaft gemieden. Und

dennoch hatte man ihn verraten!

Jetzt, im Angesicht des Todes, standen dennoch zwei seiner Todesser an seiner Seite,

bereit für ihn zu kämpfen. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erahnte Voldemort, was es

hieß Freunde zu haben.

„Sie sind da!"

Kaum waren die Worte über Lucius Lippen gekommen, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall

aus den Angeln gesprengt wurde und der erste Auror das zerfallene Zimmer betrat.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Lucius Fluch riss den Mann von den Füßen und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, von der er

leblos abprallte und auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Den nächsten Auror, der hereingestürmt kam, kannte Voldemort nur zu gut. Mad Eye Moody,

hinter ihm Tonks und Lupin.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Der tödliche Fluch traf nicht Tonks – das von Snape ausgewählte Ziel – sondern Mad Eye,

welcher sich in letzter Sekunde zwischen die junge Frau und den grünen Blitz warf, der ihm

augenblicklich das Leben entriss.

Lupin reagierte schneller als erwartet. Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs schoss ebenfalls

der tödliche grüne Blitz, jedoch nicht in Severus Richtung, sondern direkt auf Voldemort zu,

der bisher noch keinen Zauber gesprochen hatte. Seine Kraft reichte schlicht und ergreifend

nicht mehr aus.

Auch dieser Fluch traf nicht das vorhergesehene Ziel, sondern riss Lucius mit sich, der – wie

geschworen – seinen Herrn mit seinem Leben schützte.

Snape fiel kurz darauf – nachdem er einen weiteren ins Zimmer stürmenden Auror erledigt

hatte – Tonks Fluch zum Opfer und blieb ebenso tot wie Lucius auf dem staubigen Boden

liegen.

Die Zeit schien für einige Sekunden stehen zu bleiben. Voldemort musterte seine beiden

letzten Gefolgsleute, die ihr Leben für das seine hingegeben hatten.

Er hatte ihre Treue nicht verdient und dennoch hatten sie zu ihm gehalten in der Stunde

seiner größten Not.

_Danke, meine Freunde!_

Mit diesen unausgesprochenen Worten auf der Zunge, hob er den Zauberstab und in eben

diesem Augenblick schlugen drei grüne Blitze in seine Brust.


End file.
